Daughter of Two Kingdoms
by S.J.Crossovers
Summary: Upon returning to Middle Earth Earenniel, Demigod daughter of Poseidon; finds an unwelcoming king and hostile kingdom. This Elf turns out to be her grandfather. When he casts her out of his kingdom, Earenniel is left to wander lands unknown to her that is until she is found by a traveling group. Among them are 13 Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard.
1. Earenniel

Face Claim: Poppy Drayton  
Protagonist

* * *

 **Full Name:** Earenniel Ellerianiel  
 **Pronunciation:** (Ay-are-ehn-nee-ell) (El-ler-ree-an-ee-ell)  
 **Meaning:** Daughter of the ocean

* * *

 **Middle Earth Age** 1000+

 **Olympus Age** 100+

 **Birth Year in Middle Earth:** TA 1000

 **Birth Year on Earth:** 1860+

 **Status:** Immortal

* * *

 **Appearance**

 **Eye color** **:** Sea Green

 **Hair color** : Jet Black/Brown

 **Species** **:** Demigod/Elf

 **Height** **:** 5ft 10inches

 **Miscellaneous:** Elf Ears

* * *

 **Family: (Either in the Story or Mentioned in a Flashback)**

Poseidon (Father; Immortal)

Ellerian (Mother, Deceased)

Legolas Greenleaf (Maternal Brother)

Zeus ( Paternal uncle

Eleyond (Maternal Uncle)

King Daeron ( Maternal Grand-father)

Kronos (Paternal Grand-Father

* * *

 **Friends**

Tauriel

Bilbo

Thorin

Dwalin

Balin

Gloin

Kili

Fili

Dori

Nori

Ori

Óin

Bifur

Bombur

Bofur

Gandalf

Etc...

* * *

 **Enemies:**

King Daeron (Under the control of Sauron)

Azog

Bolg

Orcs

Wargs

Etc..

* * *

 **Abilities**

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Speed and Agility: She is Faster and more agile with a grace like movement.

Superhuman Senses: Her five senses (hearing, smelling, sight, etc) are greatly increased.

Power over her father's Domain (Water)

Healing-where ever water could be found she can heal herself if she is injured.

communicate telepathically with equine (relating to or affecting horses or other members of the horse family.) and sea creatures.

* * *

 **Jewelry**

Pearl Necklace

Charm Bracelet (Used to hide her weapons)

* * *

 **Weapons**

Twin Daggers (Gold and blue)

Knife

Bow and Arrows (Blue Fletching)

Quiver (unlimited Arrows) (Brown/Gold engravings)

Sword: Dûdagnir **(*Nightslayer*)**

* * *

 **Back Story**

A prophecy that has been around since the beginning of time came to light when Earenniel was born. She is the Offspring of Poseidon, god of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Horses. Earenniel's mother is none other than the Queen of Mirkwood.

After Zeus finds out Poseidon fell in love and bared a child with an elf, he closed off all other passageways to middle earth. Leaving Earenniel without her mother. Zeus was intent to leave his darling niece with the mortals and use the mist to hide her elf ears, But all the other gods overruled him. When he saw how she aged he realized keeping her on Mount Olympus was the better choice.

Earenniel grew up quite well with the gods. Aphrodite, Athena, and Lady Artemis became her mother figures. Apollo taught her medicine and healing, Archery, and singing. Ares taught her in the arts of war, teaching her how to use every weapon. It was a privilege to be taught by the god of war himself, but she never bested him in combat.

She always had a home in Mt. Olympus, but over the years she found that Atlantis was the place she wanted to stay. When she was fully matured (100 years) her father gave her letter that was addressed from her mother. It was unopened, and unread by peering eyes for one-hundred years. She almost did not want to open it at the time, She wanted to hold on to the memory of her mother.

In hopes of seeing her mother, Earenniel takes the information she has gotten from the letter and sends her self to middle earth. She knew the only way possible was by her father's pearls (As it said in the letter).


	2. Prince Elenion

Face claim: Aaron Jakubenko  
Antagonist/Protagonist

* * *

 **Bio**

* * *

 **Name** : Elenion

 **Born** : Sometime during the SA (Second Age)

 **Title(s):**

Prince

Future King of Aearlondell

* * *

 **Physical Description**

* * *

 **Race** : Elf

 **Hair Color** : Dark Brown

 **Hair Length:** Long (Passed his shoulders)

 **Eye color:** Blue

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

King Daeron (Father)

Queen (Mother)

Ellerian (Sister)

(Wife)

(Daughter)

(Son)

(Son)

Earenniel (Niece)

* * *

 **Weakness(es)**

* * *

Marya (4th ring of power)

* * *

 **NOTES:** ****** Constantly Updating ******


	3. Chapter 1: Aearlondell

**Last Update: 10/02/17**

* * *

A sudden cold sensation engulfed me as I appeared into a stream. The temperature of this water was freezing! Luckily I was able to manipulate it to a more soothing degree. Holding my breath under the refreshing water, I looked up towards the surface and saw the sun shining through. It must be midday.

Air rushed through my lungs as I then resurfaced from the small stream; The sun trying to seep through my closed eyelids as I came up.

When my eyes opened, they quickly fell upon an enchanting kingdom before me. Though it was not nearly as spectacular as the structures of Mount Olympus or Atlantis, it looked just as beautiful. Especially how the kingdom illuminated the whole forest. The blue lights beaming from its glory for miles. And as a small portion of blue light was able to reach me, I sighed in content as I was bathed in its calming hue.

The way my mother described her kingdom in the letter she wrote me, didn't do it much justice. Even the Children of Athena would go crazy over its architecture. Most likely asking many, upon many questions. I smiled and laughed at the thought.

I wish I knew them personally. Whenever Athena imagined a child from one of her lovers, they only stayed for a day or two before they were sent to their fathers down in the mortal world. It was heartbreaking to watch them go.  
At that moment, Mt. Olympus and in the mortal world a war was happening. Children of Zeus and Hades, along with my brothers and sisters, were all fighting. And this war was also affecting the mortal world as well.

I didn't want any part of it. So, while everyone else was distracted amongst each other, I came to Middle Earth to find my mother. Unfortunately, the only way here to Middle Earth, that I've found anyway, is by Poseidon's Pearls. I have only one to return now. it is around my neck with a chain for security.

Hopefully, this feud will be over by the time I return and Zeus doesn't realize where I've gone in the meantime.

The sound of hooves hitting the soil ground began to echo through the forest putting my last thoughts to the back of my mind as I concentrated on the noise. They were coming fast, with no chance of stopping. At the moment, I could only hear one horse, I'm hoping it stays that way.

Maybe, if I quickly and quietly get out of the river I can evade this horse rider?

I wasn't able to get far though. I only got as far as getting out the river.

"*Daro, Man esselya ná a man thel lîn sinomë?*" (* **Halt, What is your name and what is your business here?** *) A clear, but strong, commanding voice announced to me.

The question Must have been towards me seeing as I was unaccompanied in these woodlands. When I circled around towards this voice my eyes settled upon an elf, Like my self. He was mounted on his horse, located on the other side of the river.

I couldn't see his face as it was sheltered in by a helmet. The only thing I could get a glimpse at was his short hair seeping through the helmet. He was wearing dark blue protective armor.

"*Im Earenniel a nin thel nin garn.*" (* **I am Earenniel and my business is my own.** *) I said.

After my words, his bow was lifted up, With a certain rage. He nocked an arrow with a speed that surpassed a regular humans ability. Real welcoming. I answer his question truthfully and he aims an arrow at my head.

I dare not flinch though, all he wants is answers. I do believe he doesn't wish to hurt me.

"*thel lîn ú lîn garn, ava nara nin egor innas tog Na lû Melda tár na tûr .*" (* **your business is not your own. If you will not tell me I will take you to my beloved king by force**.*)

"Well, that escalated very quickly. I'm kind of looking for someone and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like you treating me in such a way." I said returning to English, or whatever it's called here. Hopefully, he knows what I just said otherwise I would have to say it in Sindarin.

"Who is this Elleth you speak of?" he asks.

"My mother, I believe she to be the princess of this kingdom, it is Aearlondell is it not? Otherwise, this is a really awkward situation." I question mumbling the last bit to myself.

"There is no Princess in this kingdom, at least not old enough to be your mother...your arguments are mistaken." His tone no longer remained a pressing tone. It instantly grew saddened with his recent words.

"What I am telling you is true, My mother is Princess of this kingdom. She said so herself, in a letter. It was given to me when I came of age." I said worriedly.

"Stop speaking lies." he gritted pulling his bowstring back further.

"Did I touch a nerve? Because at the rate of that arrow, The force of it would stick me into the tree right there." I said.

"No, it will kill you." He said.

"I don't think you want to do that, I have friends in high places. I think my uncles and father will stop their idiocy war if they found out what's happened to me, so please by all means. Go ahead fire that arrow." I said.

He glared at me for several moments, for one of those seconds I actually thought he was going to shoot me.

"You taunt me well elfling...It seems I have more control of my actions then you originally thought." He said loosening his pull just slightly.

"Might as well put your weapon down if you do not intend to kill me." I say.

"You have a fiery spirit my lady, has anyone ever told you that?" He questioned.

"Many of times. My father says I get it from my mother." I say.

"And your mother, What is her name? The woman who wrote lies to you." He said.

"Ellerian. Her name is Ellerian. Are you satisfied now? Is my mother really the liar you think she is?" I question.

"No, she is not. Forgive me I have not heard that name in over a millennium. You are Ellerian and Thranduil's daughter?" He questions. "I thought they only had one child." He says.

"I'm sorry, but this Thrandy guy you speak of, He is not my father...Can you get back to the answering the question at hand?...Is my mother Princess of this Kingdom or not?" I question.

"She was before she married Thranduil becoming Queen of Mirkwood."

"Where is this Mirkwood Kingdom, Direct me there and I will be on my way Elven Guard of Aearlondell." I say.

He lowered his bow and replaced the arrow that he had once pointed at my chest into his quiver. He then began to remove his helmet leaving his long hair to simply fall to his shoulders. Upon his head was a circlet. It was simple, yet it also showed higher power. He is no ordinary guard.

"you have a title?" I asked.

"More or less, I am the King's son, Ellerian was my sister. I bring disturbing news into light, Niece of mine.-" He stops a moment taking a breath of fresh air before he can continue.

"Ellerian passed on into the Halls of Mandos over a millennium ago." He finished.

"I'm sorry, I am not sure what that means when you say 'passed on in the Halls of Mandos'?...Do you mean no longer living?" I asked.

I began to prepare myself for his answer, but I am not sure how one can prepare themselves for such news. I went a hundred years without hearing anything from my mother and to find out she is dead is heartbreaking.

"I thought I would get to meet her, at least once. I fear I never can now." I say.

"Come, I'll take you to my father. He will see you to a decent meal and a warm bed to sleep in." he says.

"Your father, the king, Is he kind?" I ask.

"At times." he says.

"That is not reassuring me." I say.

I slowly walked up to his beautiful pure white stallion, a smile forming on my lips.

"I wouldn't get too close he doesn't take kindly to strangers." He said looking down at me, I looked up and I couldn't help, but smile more.

"How else would he let me ride on his back, I must converse with him, ask him permission." I say as I place my head upon his horse.

"You are such a beauty." I say.

 _'Thank you, my lady.'_ The horse replies.

 _'You are very welcome_.' I say in return.

 _'I can hear you in my head.'_ The Horse says and I laugh at his reaction. Usually, the horses I have come across know that I can communicate with them.

 _'I can communicate telepathically with horses, just don't tell anyone.'_ I say.

 _'Who am I gonna tell? Your the only elf to understand me.'_ The horse says.

 _'I am not just part elf, I am also a Demigod. You may not know my father, but he is Poseidon, the Olympian god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. It is the only reason why I am able to communicate with you.'_

 _'They have been talking about you, the prince and king. Daughter of Princess Ellerian and Poseidon.'_ The horse says.

 _'Well how come my uncle did not know I existed?'_ I ask.

' _He knows, trust me. I don't think he knows you are Poseidon's daughter. While here you need to keep that information hidden...they have been searching for you.'_

 _'let me guess, they want to get to know me."_ I say sarcastically

 _'No, they have been searching for all the wrong reasons. They blame you for the Queen's death. You should have never have come here. Don't trust the prince and definitely don't trust the king.'_ he says.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Flash Back: Earenniel's P.O.V. in the eyes of Nimgal (the horse)**

Without warning, I suddenly felt myself being plunged into a memory. It wasn't one of my own, That I knew to be true. Was it one of the horse's memory?

"Your Majesties." A male elf said bowing in respect to whom I am assuming is the king, My grandfather and The prince, My uncle.

This Elf sounded as if he brought dire news.

 _'He does.'_ The horse replies to my recent thoughts.

 _'Why are you showing me this?'_ I ask and the memory falters slightly. Instead of a clear picture of the horse's memory like before I am only left to see reality until the images return.

 _'Just...watch.'_

I saw the Ellon once again, only a moment passed in the memory before the Ellon reached towards his belt and pulled out a sword offering it to the king.

"We found this, in an Orc ten leagues away from the main gate." The Ellon said.

"This Orc, is he dead?" The familiar voice of my uncle asked the Ellon.

"Yes, Died of the wounds that were inflicted from the sword I bare in my hands."

"Good, Return to your searches." The king says.

 _'Who are they searching for?'_ I ask.

 _'Your mother.'_ The horse replies.

After the Ellon bows to the King and the Prince. The scout gets back on his horse and rides off into the forest in a face pace.

"How can my best men be so weak?" The king said when the Ellon was out of hearing range.

"You didn't send your best men father." My uncle says.

"I was not going to have both my children out in the open. Lucky I did not. Otherwise, you and your sister would have been missing."

"Such little faith in my father." My uncle says.

"Elenion that's enough." A red glow emitted from the ring on the king's finger and with that silence filled the forest. It looks as if Elenion lost his ability to speak.

 _'He did.'_ The horse said.

"I have faith in you, You are my son. And right now you are the heir to the throne of Aearlondell."

"What of Ellerian? Surely you believe in her return?" Elenion questions.

"Her fate is no longer in our hands." The king stated.

"Adar, Man agorel?" (* Father, what did you do?!*) Elenion yelled.

"I gave the Orcs of Gundabad information of a certain Grand-daughter of mine, in return they will not attack Aearlondell." The king said.

"Ada, what has gotten into you?...This search for Ellerian is all for show isn't it?"

"You think I still hold feelings towards a daughter who went against my wishes? I care for her well-being no longer, she is dead to me."

"All because she Fell in Love and had a child with Poseidon? Ada, she married Thranduil for your sake. You are lucky enough that she fell in love with him and bared him a son." Elenion said. "We have allies now, they will come to our aid. Father you don't need to make deals with Orcs." Elenion finished.

"What's done is done. Our kingdom is safe." The king said showing no remorse from my mother.

"I don't feel safe, not with you as our king." Elenion says.

"You have no choice, I am not going anywhere anytime soon. You just lost all my trust Elenion. You will forget all my plans about Ellerian. Perhaps if I keep you under my control it will be better for both of us." The king says and the ring upon his middle finger glows once again emitting a red light.

"Father forgive me, I can't seem to remember anything from these past minutes? Were we talking about anything?" The Princes confusion did not seem new to the king. It was as if he was used to it, as if he a removed conversations from memory before.

"I was sending you to lead the search for your sister." The king stated.

"I would be honored." Elenion said.

 **End of horses memory.**

»»—- ~ —-««

The memory fades and I am left once again to face my uncle, who was peering down at me.

 _'Only I and the king's horse knows what really happened that day.'_ He says.

 _'What happened to him after Elenion and the king went their separate ways?'_ I asked.

 _'I tried warning Elenion, but he didn't understand what I was trying to tell him.'_ He says.

 _'And then?'_ I ask.

 _'He sought help from the King of Mirkwood. That was the one thing he did right that day.'_ He says.

 _'They're not gonna hurt me right? am I_ safe for now? _'_ I ask.

 _'Yes, Just keep on the down low. I fear for your safety my princess if they find out who you really are.'_ The horse says.

 _'What if they already have?_ ' I question.

"Earenniel, I believe you and him have acquainted long Enough." The prince says.

"Yes, you are right...I don't suppose you can help me get on your horse?" I ask.

"Of course." He says holding out his has for me to grab and pull me up.

"You know my name, but I do not know yours. Shouldn't I Know the name of my uncle?" I asked wrapping my hands around his torso in order not to fall off as he clicks his tongue bringing his horse into a gallop.

"Forgive me, my name is Elenion." He says.

We ride fast along a narrow path, under trees that shade the sun. He stops his horse by pulling on the reins gently. I look ahead to see the castle that was once far off in the distance. The path we were on leads us to grand doors with two guards defending it.

Upon seeing us the guards yelled the command to open the doors and Just as we reached them, the doors were fully open.

" ***** Holo in ennyn *****." ***Close the gates*** Elenion said once we were inside and the guards obeyed him.

"They listen to your every command." I say.

"Of course, I'm their prince." He said just as he handed his horse to an elleth.

"Where is she taking him?" I asked.

"The stables, they're just that way...I can have someone show It to you later if you would like." He says.

"Why can't you do it?" I ask.

"I have a busy schedule to keep... I'm maybe a prince, but I'm also the Marchwarden." He says.

"Oh, well who's gonna show me around?" I say.

"I'll have someone come and show you around. Is that alright with you?" He asks.

"Sounds like a good idea it will give me a chance to get to know the kingdom." I reply.

"Excellent, I'll send someone straight away." He says leaving me.

A few minutes past and I continue to stand in one place awkwardly. People continue to walk past me taking small glances in my direction. Their facial expressions seeming to ask one question. _Who is she?_

»»—- ~ —-««

 **3rd person P.O.V.**

As Elenion Walked away from Earenniel his expression changed. A face that once held smile of happiness now holds a face of evil.

Elenion entered the throne room with a quick pace ready to tell his father everything that had come to pass this evening.

His father stood by his throne, Pacing. His hands held behind his back, His head directed towards the floor as if something was weighing it down, and something was.

The fourth ring of power, Marya, the ring of earth, was a heavy burden to carry, His heart wanted nothing more than the safety and everlasting life for his kingdom and in the end that was his downfall. The king of Aerlondell is now reigned under Sauron, waiting for his return. Till then, he uses the ring of power to control his own people for when Sauron returns he will no longer be in charge.

"What news do you bring from your patrol, My son?" He asks.

"There is a young elleth here who claims to be Ellerian's daughter, and I think it is really her this time, I think she is Ellerian's and Poseidon's daughter ." Elenion says.

"And you believe her? You remember how many Eleth's have come to me claiming to be the daughter of Poseidon. They all failed my test and are now rotting in our dungeons for lying. They thought I would never figure it out." The King stated.

"I have reason to believe, she is really her...if you would just take one look upon her face you will see how much she looks like Ellerian." Elenion said.

"If this is true, if she is my granddaughter and her father is Poseidon then you know how much grief she caused this family. She's the reason your sister, My daughter, Your future Queen is dead." King Daeron said with his pit of lies buried in every word and the only Ellon in the throne that new was him. He made everyone believe he was an innocent king.

"I do." Elenion said.

"I will deal with this. Leave and return to your duties, go along as if nothing happened, as if you don't know the truth about this girl." The king said.

Elenion bowed and left the King to his throne.

"Guards." the King said.

That one word had the power to control his man, and he did not have to use one of the Rings of Power in order to do so.

"Make sure our guest gets Acquainted with a servant and a room, preferably in Ellerian's old room, Have ***** dûdagnir ** _*_** taken out of the armory. We shall see if this elleth is telling the truth." ( ***Night Slayer*** ) The king said.

"Yes, my Lord." The said without question.

"If it is true, see to it that she breaks as many of my rules as possible, by tonight I want a good enough reason to banish her in front of the kingdom." The king flashes his royal guard a sickly smile before they left.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

I hope you guys liked this Chapter, Please send your honest feedback, They would be much appreciated...It takes less than a second to heart and less than 2 minutes to comment, so please tell me what you guys think. Is this an awesome Idea for a story? Is it what you imagined it to be when you read the description? Anything you have to say, I will listen. so, post those comments and add this story to your library to keep track of my frequent updates ;););)

 **Till next time  
-SimplyJustCrossovers**


	4. King Daeron

Face claim: Aaron Jakubenko  
Antagonist/Protagonist

* * *

 **Bio**

* * *

 **Name** : Elenion

 **Born** : Sometime during the SA (Second Age)

 **Title(s):**

Prince

Future King of Aearlondell

* * *

 **Physical Description**

* * *

 **Race** : Elf

 **Hair Color** : Dark Brown

 **Hair Length:** Long (Passed his shoulders)

 **Eye color:** Blue

* * *

 **Family**

* * *

King Daeron (Father)

Queen (Mother)

Ellerian (Sister)

(Wife)

(Daughter)

(Son)

(Son)

Earenniel (Niece)

* * *

 **Weakness(es)**

* * *

Marya (4th ring of power)

* * *

 **NOTES:** ****** Constantly Updating ******


	5. Marya (The Fourth Elf ring of Power)

**Without the Diamonds**

* * *

 **History**

The Rings of Power were the masterwork of the Elven-smiths of Eregion headed by Celebrimbor, who was descended from Fëanor. The motivation for their creation came from Sauron, who could at that time assume an appearance to deceive the Elves. A total of Twenty Rings of Power were forged by the Elves, Seventeen of which Sauron had a direct hand in creating. The greatest four Rings Celebrimbor crafted. Three of which Sauron had no help in making. Marya was the ring he corrupted. It was more of a test subject to what the One ring would be, but The ring was not as powerful as Sauron Originally thought. He realized another ring, A more powerful ring needed to be created. That's when the One was made.

The One was crafted by Sauron in the fire of Mount Doom. Sauron's intent was to enhance his own power and to exercise control over the other Rings of Power. In this way, he hoped to gain lordship over the Elves and all of the other races in Middle-earth.

Sauron knew that the One Ring would need to contain an extraordinary amount of power Since his work after creating Marya failed, but he still had a use for Marya and he was not going to have the ring be wasted. In order to make the One Ring powerful enough to control all the races and take over middle earth, He used his soul and became bound to the One Ring. If it were damaged or destroyed, so too would be Sauron's strength and power.

When Sauron put the Ruling Ring on his finger, the Elves were immediately aware of him. Three of the Elf bearers of Narya, Vilya, Nenya removed their rings. The Ring Bearer of Marya, King Daeron, failed to do so like the rest of his Elvish kin.

 **Marya**

The Ring Of Earth is a gold ring center with beryl, a crystalline green gem. Upon wearing the ring, the bearer has the ability to control the weak minded and drain people of hope.


	6. Chapter 2

****Updated****

 **9/29/17**

* * *

 **Earenniel P.O.V**

 **Location: Hallway**

A few hours passed and it seemed everyone knew who I was. Everyone kindly showed me around the castle and acquainted with me with every corridor. Now I am able to make my way around this fortress with ease.

I walk around the compound with my personal assistant, Caladhiel (kah-Lah-Thee-Ell). She was tall but an inch shorter than me and had blonde hair that reached to down to her shoulder blades. Despite telling the servants they didn't have to bow before me, they still did as they passed by. I simply could not stop them from bowing to me. What other crazy rules did this kingdom have? Caladhiel (kah-Lah-Thee-Ell) soon informed me that Royalty does not treat servants kindly but rather mandated them to bow down to royals or anyone higher rank than them from a young age.

The longer Caladhiel and I walked the more I saw everyone extremely busy. All the servants were rushing up and down the corridors with decorative items.

"Caladhiel?" I ask as I stopped and turned towards her.

"Yes, My lady?"Caladhiel says, stopping without hesitation.

"Please... just call me Earenniel, we are friends now, Are we not?" I question.

"Very well, what is it you wanted to ask me?...Earenniel." She says smiling shyly.

"What is it that everyone is getting ready for?" I ask.

"Mirith nin aearon." She says.

"Feast of the great sea?" I question as I raise my eyebrow.

"Yes, one of many feasts we have. You came at a good time, that reminds me; I must help you get ready." She says.

"Sounds like my kind of party, but I don't think it will be necessary for you to help me Caladhiel...In fact, I don't need anyone to help me get ready I can aid myself." I say.

"It is my job, Princess. Now come and Follow me. I have chosen a few dresses, I think you might like them Earenniel." She says.

"I have not yet been here a day and I am already treated like royalty." I say.

"That is because you are, my lady, all the servants have been told by Prince Elenion to treat you as if you have always lived in our kingdom." She says.

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job. Now, Show them to me, I'm sure you have chosen them well." I say sending her a slight smile.

"Of course my lady, Right this way. I will show you to your bedchambers." She says.

We walk the long corridors to a room separate from all the rest. I saw a single grand door at the end of the hallway with two guards standing in front of it.

"Wow, they really go all out don't they." I say looking towards Caladhiel on my left.

"If you're talking about the guards in front of your door, they are for your protection. You are the rightful queen to our throne, my lady." She said referring back to the term I didn't want her to use. Perhaps it's because she is in someone's company and that is why she won't use my first name like I told her to.

"As I told my uncle, I do not want it. Why can't I just give it to him?" I mumble stepping through the grand doors that the guards just opened for Caladhiel and me to step through.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the room was the window. Maybe it is wide enough for my Pegasus to fly through? The view of the kingdom was amazing.

"Caladhiel, What is that over there? I believe it is too far to be apart of this kingdom." I say using my elf eyes to see it.

"That is the outskirts of Imladris, also known as Rivendell. Much farther than it looks, It's one of our many neighboring kingdoms." She says looking out to see the view.

"I'm curious, Where is Mirkwood? My uncle mentioned it briefly when we first met, My mother ruled there before her passing, If my uncle was not mistaken." I say.

"It is true, her marriage to the Elvenking of Mirkwood was a great loss. She was the life of this kingdom and when Aearlondell got news of her death we were in grievance for centuries...I could only Imagine how you took the news, My lady...The woodland kingdom is surrounded by trees, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference if you looked upon it from a window. It is far past Imladris" Caladhiel says.

"I guess I'll have to visit then, Sometime in the near future. Have you ever been?" I ask.

"No, I have never left Aearlondell." She says.

At the sound of a knock, Caladhiel jumped in fright. Her eyes never leaving the door.

"Are you decent?" A voice came from the door.

Caladhiel looked at me her eyes still holding a fearful gaze.

"My lady, I must warn you. The king does this to everyone who claims to be his granddaughter." Caladhiel says, her voice only coming out in whispers.

"Does what?" I ask.

Before she could answer the door is opened without our consent.

"Caladhiel, Leave the room." One of the three Ellons now standing in front of the door to the room says.

"Yes, My lord. I wish you luck Earenniel." Caladhiel says rushing out the room. The door is closed behind her.

"Leave us, I would like to speak to my granddaughter alone." We were now the only two Elves left in the room the only thing I could do was stare at him questionably.

"If you are my granddaughter you will not be needing luck." He says, circling around me as if to take in every feature I have.

"What are you doing?" I question.

"A test, to see if you are really are, who you say you are?" He says.

"Guards bring it in." The king said and my eyes curiously looked towards the door.

An ellon came in wielding a sword in its scabbard and handed it to me, returning outside once he was finished.

"That sword was Ellerian's...Many Eleth's have wielded it, all around your age. None of them have ever passed this test."

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"Fight me." At his words, I manage to remove the sword from its case and block his oncoming weapon.

"I don't want to fight you." I say pushing him and his sword away from me, my strength sending him into the dresser.

"They said the exact same thing, right before I killed them...Most of them never lasted this long." The king said.

"You killed innocent Elleth's?!" I say.

"They were not innocent they lied to me." He states.

I clutched the sword in my hand tighter my anger rising. _Just remember what Ares always says. 'Never let your opponent get the best of you because that is how they will best you. Control your emotions! Don't lose focus!' Ares' voice played in my head as if he was with me at this exact moment._

"Heal yourself or die." I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

His blade went straight through my stomach and came out the other way. My legs felt weak the no longer could support me and I fell towards the ground in a heap of pain. I could the warmth of my blood soaking the inside of my dress. I put pressure on the wound on my stomach.

I watched as the king left the room momentarily coming back with a pint in his left hand while his bloody sword was held in his left.

"How can you be drinking at a time like this?" I cry out.

"It's not for drinking." Next thing I know I am drenched with water.

"See, My granddaughter's father is Poseidon, god of the sea. She would be able to heal any wound inflicted upon her with water."

"If you are my granddaughter, heal." He says getting up from his kneeling position.

"Earthquakes and Horses." I mumble.

"What?!" He questions not hearing what I had just said.

"My father's full title is Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Horses." I say strongly.

All the water that was poured on me begins to travel to all my wounds. The king looked astonished as he witnessed what was happening. Probably thinking She's healing before my eyes.

"You are my granddaughter after all." He says.

"I'm not expecting a hug or anything considering what you did to the other Eleth's before me. Could've found another method, ever thought of the outcome of finding me after doing this little test?" I question.

"Actually, I have...You dear granddaughter will do everything I say, No questions asked. You are now fully under my control."

"Yes, My king...What are your orders?" I question.

"Forget the fight that took place between you and me, forget the pain you felt when my blade passed through you, you will remember nothing of this moment. I was just merely here to give you your mother's sword, a gift for your return to us." He says leaving me alone to ponder, What just happened?

...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you guys like the changes made to this chapter and the previous ones, Please express your love for this story it will be much appreciated. What do you think about my Ideas?

 **-Till Next Time**

 **ᔕ.ᒍ.ᑕᖇOᔕᔕOᐯEᖇᔕ**


	7. Lord Calanon

Face claim: Austin Butler

* * *

 **Bio**

 **Name:** Lord Calanon

 **Born:** sometime during the SA (Second Age between SA 600-SA 650)

 **Title(s):**

Lord of Lothlorien

* * *

 **Physical Description**

 **Race:** Elf

 **Facial Hair:** None

 **Hair Color:** Blonde/Silver-ish

 **Hair Length** : Long (Passed his shoulders)

 **Eye color:** Blue

* * *

 **Family**

Galadriel (Mother)

Celeborn (Father)

Celebrian (Sister; Deceased

Elrond (Brother in law)

Elrohir (Nephew)

Elladan (Nephew)

Arwen (Niece)

* * *

 **Weakness(es)**

 **N/A**

* * *

 **NOTES:** ****** Constantly Updating ******


	8. Chapter 3: Until We Meet Again

**Earenniel P.O.V.**

 **Location: Ellerian's Bedroom**

 **Continuation...**

Caladhiel walked into the room a few minutes later with a shocked expression on her face, seems like she didn't expect me to survive the battle against my grandfather. I could have easily bested him in combat, but it would've only revealed who my father was sooner. I did the best I could do, how was I supposed to know that I would be tested on how fast I heal with water? Oh, those poor Eleth's claiming to be me, they never saw it coming.

"You are alive? I..I mean, how do you like the sword, it was your mother's."

"I know and I love it. I hope I get a chance to use it in battle." I say showing an Innocent smile.

I can no longer trust anyone. Everyone is under the king's control. It is all because of the ring. How can his ring be so powerful?...I have to do something about it.

The rings reign has gone on for too long. Corrupting, not only the minds of the Elleths and Ellons of Aearlondell but also the kings. I wonder how I defied the rings orders? to-" _Forget the fight that took place between you and me, forget the pain you felt when my blade passed through you, you will remember nothing of this moment. I was just merely here to give you your mother's sword, a gift for your return to us."-_ I still remember everything.

I'm not sure if anyone else has been able to ignore the king's orders, but so far I know I am the only one who can. That means I am the only one who can save the people of Aearlondell. The only thing I can think of is removing the king's power, the ring. Then I'll go from there.

"I doubt that my lady there hasn't been a war in over a millennium. It's safe to say you will not be needing to use a weapon for a very long time." She says.

"Fighting is who I am." I say.

"You are a princess of Aearlondell, there will be no more fighting for you." She says.

"Well, how come the marchwarden has free reign. If I am not mistaken it is the highest position given to an elf warrior guarding a Kingdom, but he is also a Prince. Why isn't the king afraid to lose his only heir?"

"There hasn't been an orc sighting in a millennium."

"Don't you find that strange? the evils of this world dare not cross the borders of Aearlondell. why do you think that is?" I ask.

"I am not sure my lady. I would like to think it is the reason that they are scared of us, is what keeps them away." She says.

"That is one way to put it." I mumble.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniel P.O.V.**

 **Location: Ellerian's Bedroom**

The sun began to set a few hours later. By the time I finish getting ready for the feast the stars illuminate the sky. Everything is just so beautiful here. Including the dress, Caladhiel helped me pick out.

Caladhiel put my hair in a high bun to show off my ears.

"I've never shown my elf ears like this before." I say as a looked in the mirror hesitantly touching my ears.

"You mean with the Cuffs for your ears?" She questioned.

"No, I mean actually showing them off. I've never worn my hair up in front of anyone before. If I were to do so, it would be in the privacy of my chambers." I say nervously.

"Looks like we have something in common. I have never worn my hair up in public either...The king made a law that states that servants have to wear their hair down, Ellon's of low status must cut their hair before the age of ten. " she says.

"What kinda law is that?!" I say angered.

"The length of an Ellon's hair shows power and wealth." She says.

"We aren't even allowed to attend the feast. The only Servants that re aloud are the ones catering to the feast." she says.

"And are you Caladhiel? Are you Catering at the feast?" I ask.

"No, I only cater to you, my lady." she says.

"Your servant must go through the servant entrance and she must stay amongst them." He said.

"If you need an escort that is not a servant we can provide you one." He continued.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'd rather take my friend then an elleth I don't know." I Said pushing past the guard.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 **Location: Grand Hall**

She walked through grand doors that were held open by two guards. They stood, one on either side of the doors. Bowing to her as she walked through and announcing her name once she was inside causing everyone to look up at the main royal entrance.

Everyone gasps at her beauty and she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous as she made her way down the steps. Luckily her uncle was there at the bottom to calm her nerves.

The large hall is decorated with streamers hanging from the ceiling. Everything had a pure blue glow representing the color of the tables of in the distance held the feast everyone is gathered on the open dance floor. No one was eating just yet.

The Musicians were off playing lively tunes. They played classical music with flutes and Harps. The music could put anyone to sleep.

She reached the bottom of the stairs where her uncle stood smiling up at her.

"What's with the music?" She whispered.

"It will pick up, don't worry." He says.

"I'm going to sleep here." She jokes.

Elenion expresses a laugh.

"If you are then you must get you moving and get you, someone, to dance with." he said.

"That will not necessary." She says.

"You can not come to our feast and not dance, give me a moment and I'll find someone for you." He says leaving me on the dance floor.

Seems like the elves at this feast really enjoy the music. They are already a few dozen couples dancing hand in hand together.

Suddenly a drumming sound is added to the music, it added new rhythm to the music. It's exactly what I wanted, less 'wanting to go to sleep music.' and more 'let's get this party started.'

My uncle walked up to me smiling.

"Was this you're doing?" I asked.

"I'm a bit of a rebel, get over it." He says.

"Why is it not allowed?" she questions.

" _It's just music."_ She thought.

"A lot of things aren't allowed, maybe when you're the queen you can change things around." Elenion said.

"Definitely." I said and an ellon then stood beside Elenion. This must be the one he wants me to dance with.

"Earenniel, this is Lord Calanon. Lord Calanon, this is Princess Earenniel." At hearing my title, said by Elenion, Lord Calanon bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess. Will you dance with me?" He said so, casually and that's when Elenion left.

"Sure." she says nervously trying to hide it, but it was no use.

He smiles more walking towards me and gently guides my body closer to his by taking my hands.

"I've never danced with anyone before. I might step on your feet." she admitted.

"No you won't, you're a natural. See?" He said dancing us through the gaps of people so effortlessly.

"It is you who are natural, You're a good dancer." she says.

"That's because a have a good partner." He says. Shocked by his comment I accidentally stepped on one of his foot.

He lets out a slight laugh.

"Sorry." she says looking down in disappointment.

He slowly placed my hand back to his shoulder.

"Maybe I should not compliment you while we're dancing, it seems they make you nervous." He says.

"So it seems." she says looking up into his blue eyes.

He's taller than her by a few inches. Then she realized something, he looked nothing like any of the male elves here. He looked different, a good different, but it was noticeable and she had to question him.

"Where are you from?" she asks.

"You noticed?" He asks.

"Of course, every other ellon in this kingdom, besides my uncle, has short and dark hair wearing only the color blue. You, have long blonde hair and are wearing all me, why is that so?" she asks.

"I am from Lothlorien." He answers.

"And your title, Lord? Is it equivalent to a prince where you are from?" she asks.

"Yes, we do not believe in titles such as Prince, Princess, Queen or King. The only other realm that does so like your own is the woodland realm." He says

"I like the use of none titles as well, I find titles unnecessary everyone knows who everyone is. Perhaps it's because I was not raised here, I'm not accustomed to this lifestyle yet." I say.

"Don't." He says.

"Why did you come If you don't agree with their ways?" I ask.

"My naneth told me something. She said I would meet a beautiful Elleth with eyes that hold the ocean behind them. That I will know when I see her when I look into her eyes." He says.

"Unbelievable." I say getting out of his arms.

"That is way over the line Lord Calanon." I said trying to get away from him, but his hand on my arm stops me.

"What I'm telling you is true. I may have added a little to her words, but what she saw in the water was true. You are the Elleth I was to meet here today." He says.

"Look, you can't just tell me that out of nowhere." She says.

"You asked me why I came and I told you the truth. I came for you." He says.

"you could have went with what everyone else would have said. 'I came to enjoy the festivities." She said.

"There is also something else I must say." He said.

"Speak then." I said.

"I came here on my own accord...without my naneth's permission." He quietly adds.

"More things to ruin the moment that we once had." I say.

"My Lord." A voice overcame the music, it was directed towards Calanon.

"What is it Feredir?" Calanon asks.

"Haldir, he is here to see your return to Lothlorien." Feredir said.

"Do I have time to leave?" Calanon said.

Feredir looks passed Calanon's shoulder and I followed his gaze to where a single figure stood amongst the many dancing couples. This Ellon had long silvery blonde hair that trailed down to his shoulders. He also had, turquoise blue eyes that went well with the color of the room. He wore a grey and white tunic that was held together by a belt buckle. his weapon of choice was a bow and he had a quiver of about 20 arrows on his back. I would be guessing that is Haldir.

"You escaped me once, Lord Calanon. Don't expect me to let you do it again." Haldir said.

Calanon turned from me and turned to Haldir.

"I would expect not, at least let me finish this dance with Princess Earenniel." Haldir then turned towards me at his eyes showed recognition and shock.

Haldir bowed his head and left us alone before I could ask anything.

When the song ended Haldir took Calanon away, only giving him a chance to kiss me on my cheek and tell me "We will meet again."

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniel's P.O.V**

 **Location: King's Chambers (Mostly)**

When the feast ended I was escorted to my bedchambers. The halls were empty, other than a few guards passing by every hour. I decided to go with my plan to steal the king's ring.

I bit my lips nervously. Could I really do this? What if he woke up? I now stood in his bedchambers staring at the King's sleeping form, This isn't wrong, I am doing what he wants, Protecting the kingdom.

His body didn't change, he still slept soundly as if I was not here.

This was my only chance, any other time he would be awake, he wouldn't just hand me the ring. My grandfather is attached to it.

I began to lower my right hand to where the ring is. I began to pinch two fingers on the top of the ring. When I got a grip on it I tried to slide it off, but nothing happened. The ring wouldn't budge at all.

Frowning, I tugged a bit harder, but still, it didn't move.

When I gave it another try, It was my last. The king's eyes opened, suddenly grabbing my wrist. My eyes widened in terror as the fully-awake king pinned me to his floor gracefully, holding my wrists on either side of my head.

My heart pounded in fright when he smirked down at me.

"Princess, did you just try to steal my ring?" He asked.

My mouth opened to give an answer, but all I gave in response to his question was air. I still surprised I wasn't able to do such an easy task.

"Earenniel?" he warned sternly, that is when his smirk fell from his lips. "Tell me the truth...That's an order." He finishes, the ring had glowed green and I stared at it with no effect. I didn't have the urge to tell the king anything.

"The ring holds no power over you? I've never met anyone who could be controlled by the power of Marya." He says.

"You named your ring?"

"Marya was given to me, to only be used by me."

"I didn't want to take your ring for its power, I wanted it so, you can see what the ring is doing to you." I say.

"It is doing nothing to me." He says slowly pulling Marya (The ring) off his hand and throwing it across the room.

"I am still the same with or without the ring." He said holding his hand out and the ring lifted off the ground back to his finger without even being touched.

"How?" I questioned.

"I am its master."

"The ring has been controlling you for so long you fail to see it. What you just did isn't natural?" I say.

"And your way between middle earth and yours is not?" He questions, his eyes landing on the necklace around my neck with a smile.

My necklace held 7 beads that marked my completed training. I got them from training with Ares, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Zeus, and Aphrodite. I have yet to receive one from my father, I still have a lot to learn from him.

In the center of my beads held one of my father's pearls, It's exactly where the king directed his eyes. I could feel my heart furiously beating in my chest, What was he going to do?

"You tried to take something from me, I think it's only right that I take something from you. Maybe then you'll learn your lesson." He says ripping my necklace from my neck.

"A wonderful and wealthy prize, Something like this is worth a whole kingdom, but you still have not paid your debt, Earenniel...Guards!"

The guards came within seconds and their eyes landed on the two figures on the floor wondering what had gone down. I noticed their presence, but My eyes never left my broken necklace.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniels P.O.V**

 **Location: Dungeons**

My heels thudded loudly against the dungeon's stone floor. Cells lined the walls. All of the ones I came across were vacant.

I was placed in the darkest one, it was the furthest cell from the entrance. They locked the cell door behind me and I looked up at them with pleading eyes.

"You don't have to do this." I say, but they didn't acknowledge my words. They turned and walked away.

"No, wait! Please don't leave me here!" I Screamed and pleaded for many hours of the night before I exhausted myself and fell asleep.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniels P.O.V**

 **The Next Morning**

"Get up, Earenniel. The king wants to see you." A guard yells and my eyes opened.

He opens the cell, and with the help of another guard he drags me out. With each passing elf in the corridors, they look Towards me. They barely had enough time to guess what was going on.

We reached the throne room where the king, my grandfather is seated upon his throne. The servant elves and my uncle standing not so far away from him.

"What's this about? Your majesty." I asked.

"You are hereby banished from the kingdom of Aearlondell." those words from the king rang out in the throne room.

"What?!" I scream as I felt the presence of two guards coming towards me.

"Take her away, get this Elleth out of my sights." The king says. not daring to look me in the eyes.

Two guards stepped on either side of me. They show no emotion in their faces I felt their firm arms grip my shoulders pulling me back away from the king. I watched with bewildered eyes as my uncle passes me, as he does so I could see a subtle smirk.

Elenion raised one of his hands signaling for the guards to stop. In a swift movement, he was no longer standing next to his father, he was now inches away from me.

"I gave you family, a title, a kingdom and this is what we get in return."

"Someone had to do something...I know I'm not being banished because of what I did. I am being banished because I am a threat, because of what I will do in the future." I say.

"You should have stayed in your father's world." Elenion says.

"I belong here, I was born here. This is my home whether you want to believe it or not" I say.

"This is no longer your home, and you no longer can go home." Elenion said holding up my necklace with my father's pearl. "This is the last one, isn't it ada?"

"Yes, my son." The king says.

"I wouldn't break that, it will return the breaker to the sea and I'm not talking about the surface...Do you know how to swim?" I asked smiling. With those last words, the guards began to pull me out of the throne room.

They take me to the outer gates and release me from their hold. A sword was thrown to my feet.

"You can't give her that." One of the guards argued to the other.

"It was her mother's, It would be better in her hands then catching dust on the shelf. The king will never know it is gone. He has no use for it now." The guard answers.

"Thank you." I say reaching for the sword.

"Don't thank me yet, you princess Earenniel are hereby stripped of your title in this kingdom."

"How can I be stripped of something that's of my birthright?"

The guards ignore my question.

"You are to never set foot on these borders again." The guard finishes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say.

The guards depart leaving me at the borders in the woods. They once bowed down to me, when they left my presence. now they just walk away as if my title was actually stripped of me, but how can it? it's my birthright. I didn't even want it. Why couldn't I just live amongst them in peace?

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you guys like the changes I made to the last two chapters. I honestly like this version better. I love the new addition of the ring, It makes more sense and fits well with the storyline. Please express your love within the comments. Anything is welcome as long as it will help to improve this story.

 **-Till Next Time**

 **ᔕ.ᒍ.ᑕᖇOᔕᔕOᐯEᖇᔕ**


	9. Chapter 4

**Earenniel P.O.V**

 **Location: Baren Fields**

Upon my banishment I've been trying to find my way to Rivendell, but all I found was a barren plane filled with huge boulders and small scattered trees. As I looked around my surroundings I began to think that Maybe I was going in the wrong direction? Maybe by the time I get there I will be cast out as well. The news of my banishment may have already traveled to all the elven kingdoms. I'm afraid that I won't be welcome any where.

In the midst of everything the sun was blinding my vision and I could barely see 15 figures Scattered amongst the plane, running in all directions as if they were finding a way to escape someone.

Then I Spotted there reason for running. Vicious looking monsters appeared riding on what a demigod could only describe as hell hounds, but I am positive they are not them, so what are they? I may have never seen nor read about these monsters before, but they will no less be taken out by my arrows.

Soon The fifteen figures would be surrounded I had to do something. I got my bow ready by removing it from around my chest. I strung an arrow to my bow and let it fly, Striking it into the neck of the closest creature knocking it off his animal. Turning it to gold dust. So, it is a monster. If it wasn't my arrow would have went straight through it. Now let's see about his animal. I let another arrow fly into the animal and it too turned to golden dust.

I smile as I place string three more arrows in my bow at one time and aim it towards the three monsters coming towards me. Still, I waited, and once I had the perfect shot I fired. My arrows embedded themselves in the monster's chest. They looked up towards me just in time before they turned into dust.

I search the clearing for the 15 figures, but only found two still fighting. One had a sword as a weapon and the other a bow and arrow. I'm assuming the other's are hiding, While the monsters are either defeated or run away. And by the looks of things they don't seem to want to retreat anytime soon. These monsters want the figures dead and they would do anything to do so.

One of the figures shot at the monster with his bow and it hit his target.

"kili!" I heard from a distance. So that's his name.

kili was distracted but looked just in time to see the monster and his animal riding towards him. I took my chances at firing at a long distance. My aim was true and landed right between the monster's eyes a pile of gold dust in its place.

"Kili Run!" But he hesitated, instead of running he looked in my direction. More of the monsters were coming.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" I scream as I get my arrow ready.

"Come with us." He says.

"There's no time, Go." I say as my arrow flies into a monster and once I looked back he was gone.

I was now being surrounded by the monsters, nothing I have not faced with before with being a demigod.

"So who wants the arrow first?" I Say.

"What is she?" One of the riders asked.

"I am a Demigod, Deal with it." I say firing my arrow at the monster that asked the question. The others just watched with wide eyes as the golden dust took his place upon his animal.

"Who's next?" I ask and all ten of them backed away slowly.

Before I could choose a horn was sounded, following it was a heard of horses and their elven riders. Arrows were aimed and fired at the monsters, a few of them perished, dead. The rest got away.

Once the monsters were all gone the elven riders began to circle around me.

"What is a young elleth such as your self, doing stranded and fighting off Goblins and wargs by herself." An Ellon said on top of his Dark brown horse.

"I had no choice really, though I fended my self against those goblins and wargs, as you call them, quit well with not even a scratch on me." I say.

"Yes I can see that, What is your name?" He asks.

"Earenniel." I said.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He says

"Forgive me, I didn't know who you were." I said bowing my head.

"That is quit alright...I know who are. I'm sorry to hear about what happened in Aearlondell." Lord Elrond finishes.

"You've heard, I am assuming you know that I am banished." I say.

"Yes, They said watch out for you a long our travels. Why is that?"

"They banished me, stripped me of my princess title and left me to Roam middle earth forever." I say.

"What was their reason?" The elf next to him said.

"One I still don't understand." I say.

"I was told, It was because you broke one of his laws." He said.

"Yes, but I don't think the was the only reason." I say.

"Nimgal, Prince Eleyond's horse told me not to trust them, He said they blame me for my mother's death. I think that was the real reason for my banishment."

"Talking to horses?"

"Her father is Poseidon, It is one of her gifts." Elrond said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Everything will be answered in Rivendell, Come." He says holding out his hand.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Kili P.O.V.  
Location: The Barren field (A few Minutes Earlier)**

The Warg scouts howl and Everyone freezes. Thorin had just told me to shoot down the Warg scout and Orc. The rest of the company join in trying to finish them off, but more came. The rest of the Orcs heard the screams of the Warg scout and were now on our trail.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouts at us, ushering us away from where the Wargs and Orcs were appearing from. we quickly run throughout the dried grassy plains, trying to find anywhere that might help us loose the orcs as They began to surround us.

"There they are!" shouts Gloin.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf orders, leading us in another direction. we all run after him. we stop in a clearing when we see the Wargs have surrounded us on all sides.

"There's more coming!" I shout to Thorin and the rest of the group. Thorin hears my cries and looks in the direction I am in.

"Kili!" Thorin shouts at me. My attention doesn't fall upon him, but at the orcs on their wargs coming towards me. "Shoot them!" he says and I obey.

"We are surrounded!" my brother Fili yells.

I let an arrow go and it flies into an Orc. Without hesitation, I quickly grab for another one. I shoot more of the Warg's and their riders. Most of them died with one arrow. The rest were injured. My area was clear for a while and I took the chance to look behind me, searching for the rest of my company, but there was one person I could not find and it was Gandalf.

"Where's Gandalf?" I asked wondering where he could have disappeared to, he wouldn't just leave us.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouts as he raises his axes, tensing his jaw in anger. while I'm still kind of in the open the rest of the company begin reign themselves towards a rock formation, tightening their circle.

One of the Orcs draws closer and Ori shoots a rock at him, hitting the Warg in the middle of the forehead, but It only results in annoying the Warg and making the Orc laugh, causing Ori's eyes to widen in fear and back up, looking at the others in the group.

Thorin pulls out his sword, readying himself for a fight.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouts to the company. He glances around at them, making sure we are all here. He doesn't even relax, even a little, until his eyes glance over at Fili and I, seeing that we are well and close by.

Gandalf suddenly pops out of a crack in the rock behind them, so that is where he was all this time.

"This way, you fools!" he shouts urgently. startled, everyone looks behind themselves to see Gandalf in the crack.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin shouts at the company, ushering all of them towards the rock and down into the cave, Gandalf is in. The company urgently rushes to the rock and jump into the crack, as the Wargs begin to approach them.

"Kili." My uncle Thorin calls me and I look towards him.

I turn back to the Orc upon his Warg and ready my arrow one last time before I made my leave towards the rock formation, but I never fired my arrow. The Orc was already down before I could fire.

There was only one person In this fellowship and that was me. confused I looked to see who saved me and saw a woman standing off in the distance.

"Kili Run!" But I hesitated to look in the woman's direction because more were coming.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" she yells in my direction. I watch as she readies another arrow.

"Come with us." I say. worried about her well-being.

"There's no time, Go." she said as her arrow flies into another Orc.

I had no other choice, but to run and jump into the rock formation. Thorin was the final member to come in the cave and we all stood and waited patiently. Though I was waiting for another reason other than for the orcs to pass, I was waiting for the woman to come down the cave as well.

"Kili what's wrong?" My brother asked me, Probably noticing my facial expression.

"There was a woman out there, she was fending off the orcs so I could come in the cave...Did anyone else see her?" I ask.

"Aye, I did." Gloin said.

"I did as well, I thought she was a figment of my imagination." Bilbo said.

"Where did she come from?" Ori asks.

"I don't know." I say.

A horn sounds in the distance. You could here it loud and clear in the cave as well as heavy horse hooves riding into the clearing. Who do you suppose that is?

Suddenly my internal question was answered when an Orc slides down into a cave with an arrow in his chest. We checked if he was dead and the Orc was definitely dead. Thorin pulled out the arrow and examined it.

"Elves." He says tossing the Arrow to the ground in disgust.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin's voice echoes from the back of the cave and the rest of the group turns to look in the direction of his voice.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur answers. Dwalin leads the way through the pathway, the others following after him.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf mumbles, getting into line behind us, letting Thorin, Fili and I take the rear of the line since it is too narrow to have more than a single file.


	10. Chapter 5: Part I

**3rd person P.O.V  
Location: Outside of the Cave**

They finally reached the end of the tunnel, coming to the other side of a mountain. When they gathered around. Everyone saw a pathway leading to a valley and in the valley was a beautiful white palace, surrounded by green trees and clear fountains.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it is known by another name." Gandalf said as he emerged from the path.

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispers in awe.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea." Gandalf explained to the dwarves who had started to mutter in wonder.

Thorin turned to look at Gandalf angrily.

"This was your plan all along." He said accusingly.

"To seek refuge with our enemy." He continued in anger.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield! The only ill will to be found this valley is that which you bring yourself!" Gandalf snapped at him.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin demanded the wizard.

"They will try to stop us." Thorin said.

"Of course they will! But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf retorted, and this time Thorin couldn't argue back.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree with charm". Gandalf told them. "

"This is why will leave the talking to me." Gandalf finished as they continued their long descent down the hill.

The Company walks across a bridge and enter Rivendell. A few elves that live in Rivendell are seen strolling about. Bilbo couldn't help but gaze at the beauty of this place. The Dwarves on the other hand. were more uneasy, not taking in the beautiful sceneries like Bilbo.

After crossing the bridge there were two warrior statues that stood on either side of the entrance path. As they walked through them they gathered around a round-shaped courtyard. The dwarves still uneasy as they took In the elven kingdoms view.

Everyone's eyes turned to the staircase leading up to the city, and noticed a tall figure wearing purple robes walking down the stairs towards them. As the Ellon got closer his features became clearer. He had long brown hair that was swept back by the circlet on his head, Which showed off his pointed elven ears.

"Mithrandir." The figure nodded to Gandalf as he approached them.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf said as he greeted him.

"Stay sharp." Thorin warned through the Crowed of his warriors.

"*Lastannem I athrannedh I Vruinen.*" (*We heard you had crossed into the Valley.*) Lindir said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf told Lindir.

"My Lord Elrod is not here." Lindir stated simply.

"Not here? where is he?" Gandalf asked, seeming a bit worried.

Before Lindir could answer, the same horn noise that they had heard from earlier is heard. The Company turns around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

"*Ifridî bekâr!*" **(*Ready weapons!*)** Thorin said in Khozdil.

"Hold ranks!" He says as they quickly huddled in a circle and pulled Bilbo into the middle and formed a protective circle around him everyone inside and outside the inner circle had their weapons pointed outward.

When the Elves arrive they ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf." greeted the Elf That had just recently separated himself from the others. An Elf maiden was also spotted on his horse as well.

Gandalf bows gracefully towards Elrond.

"Lord Elrond, * _Mellon nin! Mo evínedh_?*" **(*My friend! Where have you been?*)** Gandalf said.

"*Farannem 'lamhoth I udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui.*" **(*We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.*)** Elrond said.

Elrond turns towards Earenniel.

"*Tessa sina ten' Amin.*" **(*will you hold this for me.*)** Elrond said handing her the reigns and she gladly excepted them.

As Lord Elrod climbed down from his horse Earenniel moved up taking his spot on top of his horse.

The Horse became a little jumpy with the slight change In rider, as the horse didn't know who the person was on top of him. She began to pet his mane to soothe him into calming down.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniel POV**

 **Location: Entrance to Rivendell**

' _Shhh...it's okay I'm not gonna hurt or control you. I just need you to stay still until your rider, Lord Elrond greets his old friend...You don't want to make a fool out of yourself in front of your horse friends do you?_ ' I ask the horse.

 _'No_.' the horse replies back.

'Good.' I said as I continued to caress his mane.

I watch as Elrond Embraces Gandalf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders, We found the lady Earenniel fending them off herself." Lord Elrond finally switched to Westron or otherwise known as English where I am from.

"Something, or someone, had drawn them near and I don't think it was only her doing." he said pointedly with a small smile signaling that he knows they were the ones who attracted the orcs.

"It may have also been us" Gandalf said as he turned towards the dwarves, beckoning One of them to step closer. I'm assuming this Dwarf is their leader.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted him.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said stepping closer.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain." Elrond says.

"Indeed, He made no mention of you." Thorin said gruffly.

Elrond looked at Thorin for brief seconds until his eyes drifted towards the rest of Thorin's company.

"*Nartho I noer, toltho I viruvor. Boe I annam vann a nethail vin.*" **(*Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.*)** Elrond says.

"What is he saying?" Gloin snapped at him.

"Does he offer us insult?" he demanded angrily, the other dwarves agreeing with him.

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said reassuring them.

The dwarves began to murmur. I didn't understand why these dwarves seemed so hostile towards the Elves. I hope they won't be if I come in contact with them.

They finally stopped talking and the dwarf Gloin cleared his throat.

"Well, in that case, lead on." Gloin told Elrond.

Elrond then looked up to me and gestured with his hand to come down from his horse. I gracefully landed on my feet and handed his horse to the nearest guard so he can take him to the stables.

"Gandalf, There is someone I would like you to meet." Elrond said To Gandalf.

"Yes, and who is this beautiful Elleth you great me with?" Gandalf asked with a smile.

"This is Earenniel, Daughter of Ellerian. Princess of Aearlondell." Elrond said.

"I was wondering Who the Elleth was, that was upon your horse Lord Elrond." Gandalf then turns to me and say. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Gandalf then bowed to me.

"The pleasures all mine." I say.

Lindir, Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and I were the last ones to walk up the stairs.We all followed Lindir's lead and we were guided to what looks an outdoor dining area that looked out to a wonderful view of Rivendell. When we reached the dining hall, The dwarves were already there. They had already settled around two small tables awaiting their hosts.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner." Gandalf said As we headed up small steps leading to the dining area.

"Well, you never are." Lord Elrond says.

Some Elves were playing harps and flutes while The dwarves were all talking among themselves.

Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin and I sat at a separate height table, while the dwarves tables were close to the floor. I was seated turned away from the beautiful view. Gandalf was seated on my left, Thorin on my right and Lord Elrond was in front of me. Lindir was standing next to Elrond's side.

Soon the Elves brought the dwarves and us our dinner, but to the dwarves looked at their food in horror. The dinner they had received only consisted of vegetarian dishes. I smiled looking over at them as they examined the food skeptically and grumbled at the lack of meat on their plates.

My eyes traveled to The Dwarf named Kili, The one I Protected while the orcs were chasing them. He looked up to meet my gaze and smiled at me and wink. Does he know that it was me that Shot the orc that was chasing him? I didn't want him to think I disliked his gesture so, I sent him a warm smile before turning around and eating my food.

"Change the tune, why don't you." A dwarf complained to the harp-playing Elf before turning to his Company, "I feel like I'm a funeral!" he finished.

"Did someone die?" another asked in confusion.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it."

Right on cue, the dwarf suddenly climbs up onto one of the lowered tables. The goblets and plates that were on the table, were sent scattering to the floor as he jumps toward the center. He gestures towards Lord Elrond with a huge grin before he begins to sing a song.

The gentle music of the harps and flutes fades to silence and the dwarves cheer, the merry drinking tune growing in gusto as others in the company begin to lend their voices to it.

 _There's an inn_

 _There's an inn_

 _There's a merry old inn_

 _Beneath an old grey hill_

 _And there they brew a beer so brown_

 _The Man in the Moon himself_

 _Came down one night drink his fill_

 _Oh, the ostler has a tipsy cat_

 _That plays the five-string fiddle_

 _And up and down he saws his bow_

 _Now squeaking high_

 _Now purring low._

 _Now sawing in the middle_

 _So the cat on the fiddle_

 _Played hey-diddle-diddle_

 _A drink that'll wake the dead_

 _He squeaked and he sawed_

 _And he quickened the tune_

 _And the landlord shook the Man in the Moon_

" _It's after three!"_

The dwarf finishes on a high note.

Gandalf squirms uncomfortably with the actions the dwarves are making, he looks even more visibly embarrassed when a scone goes whistling narrowly across his vision.

The food fight began while the dwarf was singing the song and, most of the time it aimed at the dwarf singing and dancing. Most of the shots that came from Kili, splattered across the graceful statues that surrounded the dining area.

The dwarf that was standing on the table singing and dancing was covered in food from head to toe. I have not an ounce of food on me, I had to duck a couple of times to avoid the food hitting me or splash in my face.

Dwarves have horrible table manors. Dancing and singing on top of the tables, throwing food at our hosts. I've never met someone who does that, probably because in Mt. Olympus everyone is so proper. No fun at the table at all. who knows how long these dwarves have been trying to flee from the orcs? I guess they needed to relax for a change.


	11. Chapter 5: Part II

**Earenniel P.O.V.  
Location: Still at the feast**

Elrond studies the runes on the scabbard for a moment before his long, pale fingers wrap around the pommel to partially unsheathe the blade. He raises a surprised brow and looks up at the dwarf.

"This is Orcrist, the goblin cleaver...A famous blade. Forged by the high elves of the west. My kin." He slides the sword home and turns it, offering the hilt back to Thorin.

"May it serve you well." Elrond said.

Thorin takes the sword back with a courteous inclination of his regal head and you smile gratefully, glad to see that he was at least making an effort at last.

Gandalf hands his sword across for examination and Elrond's surprised expression grows.

"And this is Glamdring. The Foehammer. Sword of the king of Gondolin. These were made for the goblin-wars of the First Age. How did you come by them?" Lord Elrond asked.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf said.

"And what were you doing on the great east road?" Elrond stilled.

"Excuse me." Thorin says before he gets up from the table and walks away to a different side of the dwarves' table while Gandalf and Elrond exchange looks.

"Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit. Hmmm strange traveling companions, Gandalf." Elrond says as he takes a sip of his wine.

"These are the descendants of the house of Durin. They're noble and decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts." Gandalf said.

Elrond turns towards me.

"And what of you, lady Earenniel?" He asks.

"Do I have a deep love for the arts?" I asked and Elrond nodded.

"Yes, I would say so, but there's nothing else I love more than the water." I say.

"In my bed chambers at home I have a never-ending fountain, well at least I think it is because I never reached the bottom." I say smiling.

"You're an excellent swimmer I presume." Elrond says.

"Of course, my father is Poseidon." I say.

"Ah. That explains a lot then. That makes you not of this world, not of middle earth to be more exact." Gandalf said.

"Yes, and I came here in search of my mother, but I received the ill news of her passing...I only wish to return home, there is nothing left for me here." I say.

"Your mother had a son, with king Thranduil of Mirkwood. Would you not like to meet him?" Lord Elrond asks.

"I would be honored to meet him, but I'm not welcome anywhere on middle earth." I say.

"Now who gave you that idea?" Gandalf asks.

"King Daeron." I say.

"Of course he would. I never liked him." Gandalf said scrunching up his face.

"Earenniel, you are always welcome in Rivendell. This will be your home until you find the will back to yours." Elrond said.

"I thank you for the offer and hospitality lord Elrond, but I may never return to my world." I say.

"And why do you say that?" Elrond asks.

"My uncle Eleyond took my necklace. It had a green pearl hanging on the chain. The pearl is the only means of travel between my world and yours." I say.

"Now why would you only bring one with you if it was your only way home? Why not bring a spare just in case you lost the first one?" Gandalf asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I only had two, one to get me here and one to get me home, I didn't think my own family would betray me." I say.

"No, you did not, but you should not be trustworthy with your heart here in middle earth. Evil lurks around every corner." Elrond says.

"Are you saying not to trust you?" I asked Lord Elrond.

"Things are never as they seem in middle earth, shelter your heart till you know for certain you can trust someone." Elrond says.

"Good advice." I say with a smile.

"Yes, and I may have a way for you to get home." Elrond began to say and I let him continue. "I believe your father left your mother his pearls, so she can travel back and forth between worlds. If you can find them, you can get home." Elrond finishes.

"Where would I find them?" I asked eagerly.

"Mirkwood, the woodland realm. You are likely to find them there." Elrond said.

"It's never that easy, what stands in my way?" I question.

"King Thranduil, his son. Orcs and warg scouts, not to mention the spider's once you reach Mirkwood." Gandalf said.

"Spider's?, lady Athena told me why she's afraid of spiders and now I'm not too overly fond of them myself, but if I have to face all of those obstacles to get a pearl to return home, I will." I say.

"Will you excuse me lord Elrond? Everyone seems to have retreated to different places in the kingdom. I wish to do so, myself as well. Take in the views of your wonderful home." I say smiling.

"Yes, you are excused Earenniel, for I must speak with Gandalf for a moment." I nod my head in a bow and leave Gandalf and Elrond be.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniel P.O.V.**

The Golden light of the evening streams into a chamber. I watch from a distance, as the hobbit, I am assuming approaches a stone statue holding up shards of a sword. It is broking in multiple pieces. Now, what would cause a sword to break not only in half but in fourths, fifths, and six'?

He gives the sword a brief look, before turning his attention to the mural on the wall. His attention is particularly taken by what looks to be a gold ring.

"Do you know anything about this?" the hobbit said briefly turning to the corner I am hiding in.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked coming out.

"I heard you when I came in, know do you know anything about this?" he asked.

"No, I know nothing of it, but you seem to be eyeing the ring in the painting. Why is that?" I asked.

"No reason." his hand hesitantly reaches into his sweater pocket.

"Why is it you travel with the dwarves." I asked following him out.

I follow him through the courtyard and see a peaceful smile plaster on his face as stares in admiration at the beauty of Rivendell, and all its many houses. He then stands at the edge of a balcony, looking down at the rivers and streams below.

"Did you hear my question?, I'm not sure if you had you were so admired about this view." I said.

"Sorry, I heard you. I wanted an adventure." he says.

"...And, are you having one?" I ask.

"This journey has been eventful, but I miss my home, I miss the shire." Bilbo says.

"Then why don't you return if you're so miserable?" I ask.

"I can't, the dwarves need me. I am their burglar." he said with a hint of laughter as if it was an inside joke or something.

"I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean Mr. Hobbit." I say.

"Baggins, Bilbo Baggins. No, Mr. Hobbit." he says.

"Alright Bilbo, you can call me Earenniel then." I say.

"I'd be honored to...You know never met an elf before today. I've only read about them in books." He says.

"I've never met a Hobbit or read about them...Where I am from there is no such thing as Hobbits." I say.

"Must be really boring where ever you live then?" he says turning away with a hint of a smile.

I couldn't contain my laughter.

"I suppose." I say.

The sound of soft footsteps comes closer to us and stops beside Bilbo. I looked to see Lord Elrond.

"Not with your companions?" Elrond asked.

"I don't have any." I say.

"My question was for Bilbo." He says sending me a small kind smile.

"Oh, well ill leave you guys alone then." sending them a small smile as I walk off.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Third person P.O.V.  
Location: Elsewhere...**

It was late at night and warg howls fill the air. An Orc and his warg scouts step into the ruin on Weathertop, where many other wargs and orcs have gathered. A large, white warg growls at him. Behind the white warg stood a tall, pale orc, facing away from them.

"*khozdayin… dorguz… zuranimid...Shugi golgai gelnakhanishim.*" **(*the dwarves…master, we lost them. Ambushed by elvish filth, we were…*)** one of the orcs, Yazneg says before he was interrupted by the pale orc.

"*Sha nargiz ob-hakhtil...*" **(*I don't want excuses...*)** The tall pale orc says.

The pale orc then turns around, finally revealing his identity to the orcs that stood before them. It was Azog, The Defiler. His left arm, which Thorin Oakenshield cut off long ago during the battle of Azanulbizar, had been replaced with a metal arm and claw.

"*Nargiz khobdi… rani khozdil!*" **(*I want the head of the dwarf king!*)** Azog yells.

"*Murganish dum **…*"(*we were outnumbered. There was a she-elf with them. Helping the worthless dwarves take us out one by one*)** Yazneg says.

"*...*" **(*you couldn't handle one elf and the rest of the dwarves.*)** Azog yells

"*...*" **(*She was different master. She was faster, stronger and the arrows she used turned us into gold dust.*)**

"Celestial bronze." Azog said.

Azog smile sickly at the orc as he walked towards him.

"*Turim hag shad. Zorzor go-kairaz obguraniz.*" **(*there was nothing we could do, I barely escaped with my life*)** Yazneg said fearfully.

"*ki go-kairag baganig. Ombar bunish!*" **(*Better you had paid with it*)** Azog says.

Azog strokes the orcs head with his right hand, then grabs his throat and lifts the orc up with his metal left hand. With a roar, azog throws him against the pillars to the side. Wargs began attacking the orc, he was soon dead and the orc's fellow rider shakes in fear at the sight.

"*Khozd-shrakhun gud sha kilyash-zag. Giryashi taryash kirgayil. Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud*" **(*the dwarf scum will not stay hidden for long‚ they will try to cross the mountain passes. Send out word…there is a price on their heads. The demigod she-elf you bring to me, alive.*)** Azog says.

Azog lets out a loud roar that echoes far out and wide. The rest of the orcs leap on their wargs and they all ride out from Weathertop to do Azog's bidding.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniel P.O.V.  
Location: Roaming Rivendell**

Day faded into night. Bright white lights guide the paths. The sounds of the environment were mostly peaceful. The dwarves and their laughter can be heard throughout the kingdom. This time instead of ignoring the sounds I decided to follow it.

The crackling of a campfire catches my attention. I would assume it the dwarfs, I wouldn't think the elves would build a fire in their bedchambers. When the dwarves came into view they were circled around the campfire made from furniture.

The dwarves just finished laughing again when I let them see me, their happiness was now gone and all I saw was pure hatred upon their faces.

"Why did you stop laughing? I'm sure what you were laughing at was really funny. Do tell me. I'm sure I would find it funny as well." I say.

"Elves don't laugh." Kili said.

"Who told you that? I happen to laugh whenever I see or hear something funny." I say.

"I don't see why you all are so hostile now. At the dinner table you, Kili were the one smiling at me. I assumed you had remembered what I did back when the orcs and wargs were chasing you all." I say.

"That was you?" He questions.

"Yes." I reply.

"Your an elf? I thought you were a woman of man." Kili says.

"Is it so hard to believe that I would put someone else's life before my own?" I ask.

"Your own kin maybe." He says.

"Who fed you these lies?" I ask.

"They are not lies." Kili says.

"So, you all share the same hatred for elves?" I ask, but no one answers.

"No need to answer, I see it in your eyes. You all, share a hatred for elves." I say.

"Our home was lost. The elves did not help when we needed them most." Kili said and the person next to him hit him.  
They look the most alike. They are probably related. Perhaps brothers.

"I'm sorry to hear that...I too have no way to return home. It is just out of my reach, perhaps we can help each other ." I say.

"You wish to come with us? Why?" I turn to see Thorin.

"Yes, I do. Kili just told me that your home is lost. I wish to help." I say.

"We don't need a spoiled elf princess on this quest. Start packing, we're leaving soon." Thorin said turning away from me signaling his company to start packing.

"I am not a spoiled 'elf princess'-" I say as I try to get his attention again. His body was facing away from me.

"I'm not a princess at all." I continued and he turns his attention back towards me.

"You are too quick to judge someone based on appearance." I say.

"I was banished because my uncle wanted my throne and he did what he could to get it, just like you I'm lost without a home." I say.

"You think by saying those things to me I'd let you join my company." Thorin spat at me.

"No, of course not. I have no right to join your company of dwarves. You trust them with your life. You have no reason to trust me with the same." I say.

"I say we let her come." Kili says.

"What?" Thorin says turning towards Kili.

"Sure she's an elf, but she can help us and based on her actions today. I trust her." Kili said.

"As long as the vote is unanimous...If you want an elf in the company, it's your Decision. You got less than a minute to decide." Thorin says walking away.

"Well, I think my answer from before was clear that we let her come." Kili said.

"Fili? What is your answer?" Kili asked Fili.

"My answer is a yes." Fili says.

"Everyone who wants her to come says 'aye' one three." Kili says.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Aye." Everyone said and I couldn't help, but smile.

"You all decided that she'd come, great. Get packed we leave at first light" Thorin said reappearing.

"Oh, I'm already packed. I got everything I need right here." I said patting my satchel.

"This better not be a mistake." he mumbled walking away. I don't think anyone heard him, but me.

"So, what are all your names? I only know Thorin, Kili, Fili, Bilbo, and Gandalf. The rest of you are gonna have to tell me your names." I said.

And they did...One by one they said they're names to me.

"Ori."

"Nori."

"Dori"

"óin."

"Gloin."

"Bombur."

"Bofur."

"That's Bifur."

"Balin."

"Dwalin."

"I have a question I've been meaning to ask yah lass...Where you get your twin daggers." Gloin says.

"I know someone, he made them for me. Would you like to see them?" I ask.

"Would I? What do you think lass? Of course, I would." Gloin says and I smile pulling out one of my daggers.

"It's so lite. What's it made out of?" Gloin asked.

"A metal you may not have heard of, celestial bronze. Commonly used amongst the fighters where I am from." I say.

"Why is it glowing?" Gloin Questions.

"Stop exaggerating Gloin, it's just a faint golden glow." Dwalin says.

"It's the metal." I say.

"Are your arrows made of the same metal?" Kili asked and I nodded at his question.

"So, that's why the orcs and wargs turned into gold dust? That doesn't really seem possible." Kili said.

"My weapon's only works on monsters and other people like my self." I said.

"Elves?"

"No, demigods. I'm also half goddess, I have special abilities." I say.

"Like what?" Ori asks.

"I can control water and heal my self with it. I can also talk to horses and all sea creatures." I said.

"Alright, yuh had your fun." Thorin said taking my weapons out of Gloin's hand and handing them to me.

"All of you get some sleep. Don't be late elf, or I'll leave you behind." Thorin says and everyone disperses in their separate ways, finding an area to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Do you guys like this writing style better than how I've been writing my story? Answer in the comments below. I hope you Enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think about the story in the comments below...Till next time.


	12. Chapter 6: Part I

**AN: Updating a little earlier since a lot of people are Interested in the next chapter. Have fun reading and PLEASE comment takes less than 2 minutes if you don't want to then at least show your support by Hearting the Story.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Location: Conference Hall**

Dawn began to break and Gandalf, Elrond, Saruman, and Galadriel gathered around a roundtable.

"Tell me, Gandalf…did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Gandalf looked up at the Head of the White Council.

"Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." He said as he looked up at Elrond for support.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Lady Galadriel said as she looked at him.

Gandalf nodded.

"That is true, my lady." He said, before turning back to Elrond and Saruman. "Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy…a dragon could be used to terrible effect." Saruman frowned a little.

"What enemy?" He asked. "Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Gandalf said.

"Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf Rings, should simply vanish? Along with its Bearer? Of the Seven Dwarf Rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor. The fate of the last Dwarf Ring…remains unknown." Galadriel had a contemplative look on her face. He pressed on.

"The Ring that was worn by Thrain."

"Without the ruling Ring of Power, the Seven are of no value to the enemy." Saruman stated, and Gandalf sagged a bit.

"To control the other Rings, he needs…the One. And that Ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out to sea by the waters of the Anduin." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf, for 400 years we have lived in peace… a hard-won, watchful peace." Elrond said and Gandalf studied him.

"Are we? Are we at peace?" He asked as he looked at each of them.

"Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us one the road." He listed all that he could think of.

"Hardly a prelude to war." Elrond stated.

"Always you must meddle…looking for trouble where none exists." Saruman chastised. Galadriel shushed him, as she glided behind him.

"Let him speak." She ordered lightly.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful." He informed them.

"We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you." He thought of another card he could play.

"A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say…" He trailed off as Saruman's eyebrows rose.

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say." Saruman replied.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead." Saruman frowned again.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man." He spoke the word 'Necromancer' as if it was a silly thing to do.

"A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Gandalf nodded.

"And so I thought too. But Radagast has seen…" Saruman cut him off.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow." Gandalf gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." He made to say more, but The White Wizard interrupted him again.

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms." He said with slight disgust. "They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth." As he continued on Gandalf heard the voice of Galadriel.

 ** _"You carry something_** **."** He heard in his mind.

 **"** ** _It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur_** **."**

He sat back a bit before he silently responded.

 **"** _ **Yes**_ **."**

 **"** ** _Show me_** **." Galadriel said.**

Gandalf reached down to his lap and pulled out the bundle Radagast had given him.

"What is that?" Elrond asked as he looked at it. As he reached for it, Galadriel spoke.

"A relic of Mordor." Elrond instantly drew his hand back, before reaching out again to remove the material, being careful not to touch whatever was hidden. When he did, he reveal something that sent shivers down their spines.

"A Morgul Blade." Elrond muttered.

"Made for the Witch-king of Angmar. And buried with him." Galadriel said, looking stricken.

"When Angmar fell…the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed…and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him…in a tomb so dark…it would never come to light."

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened." Elrond murmured.

"What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman cut through. Gandalf sighed inaudibly.

"I have none." Gandalf said.

"Because there is none." Saruman insisted.

"Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack…has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer'…has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all." Galadriel had drifted to the edge of the Council area, watching the rising sun.

"The question of this Dwarvish Company, however, troubles me deeply. Not to mention those three women that seemingly popped into existence. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest." Gandalf stopped listening long before Galadriel spoke again.

 **"** ** _They are leaving_** **."** He looked at her.

 **"** ** _Yes._** **"** She made eye contact and gave a soft smile.

 **"** ** _You knew._** **"** ****He gave an innocent smile in return just as Lindir walked into the Council area.

"My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone." Lindir said.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Third Person POV**

 **Before the meeting with Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and Sauron.**

Thorin woke the company up just like he said he would at the crack of dawn. Soon Rivendell was behind them they were now going over ranges, mountains, and plains.

Soon they reached the misty mountains. The path was too narrow for more than one person so they stayed in a single file close to the walls slowly making their way through. It was also raining. Which wasn't helping them.  
»»—- ~ —-««

 **Earenniel POV**

 **Location: Misty Mountains**

"Hold on!" Thorin yells.

As Bilbo walks, the stone beneath his feet gives away, and he starts falling into the chasm. Luckily Dwalin manages to pull Bilbo back up in time.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yells.

"Where are we gonna find shelter?!" I scream over the sound of Lightening.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouts.

As if on queue all of us looks up and see a massive boulder hurtling through the air towards them. It hits the mountainside above them, causing rocks to fall all around them as they press themselves against the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin yells.

A stone giant made of rock rears up from a nearby mountain and rips off a massive boulder from the top of the mountain.

"What is that?!" I ask.

"Well bless me, the legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" Bofur exclaims.  
"What are Stone Giants?" I yell.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin shouts at all of us.

The giant throws the boulder far in the air and another stone giant appears from behind us. it was hit in the head. The Dwarves yell at each other to brace themselves and hold on as the rocks beneath our feet begin to give way do to all vibrations and falling rocks. The ground between some of us began splitting apart.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili yells, but it was no use.

Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Fili were separated from us.

As the two stone giants fight we hold on as tight as we can to the stone walls as we are flung around. WE manage to jump to jump to a different spot before the ledge we were on went in the other direction. \

A third stone giant appears.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.  
It throws a boulder at the head of one of the first two, making the giant fall over. The stone giant began falling toward the mountain. Within moments, the stone giant smashes into the mountain along with Bilbo, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Ori and Fili.

"No! No!" Thorin yells.

"Kili!" Thorin yells. Running towards the spot where the others might have been squashed.

"It's all right! We're alive!" Dwalin yells.

We all sigh with relief seeing that they are okay. I then notice someone missing.

"Um guys, where's Bilbo?" I ask.

Then, the group desperately looking for Bilbo noticing that he wasn't around.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur asks.

"There!" Ori yells pointing towards him hanging onto the edge of the cliff by just his fingertips.

"Get him!" Dwalin yells.

Ori dives onto the ground and tries to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he catches him again.

As the Dwarves try to pull him up, Thorin swings down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boost him up, where the others pull him to safety. Dwalin tries to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin loses his grip and begins falling too.

I use the rain water around me to create a ledge for Thorin while Dwalin pulls him up. I make the frozen ledge just as a precaution.

They all look at the position my hands in and then back down at the newly formed ledge.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin says.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin says.

"Thank you." Thorin mumbles as he walks passed me.

We move on into the mountain and find a cave.

"This looks safe enough." Dwalin says.

"Search to the back. Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin says.

Dwalin searches the cave with a lantern, but finds nothing.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin says.

Gloin then drops a bundle of wood on the floor and rubs his hands.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Glóin says.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin says.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin says.

"Plans change. Earenniel, take the first watch." Thorin says.

»»—- ~ —-««

 **Third Person POV**

On the Misty Mountains, the White Warg sniffs the air.

"*Duz-dun _ki nash. Kozakhun urrl kilgihil aranish_.*" ( ***The scent is fresh! They have taken the mountain pass.*** )" Azog says

Azog and the rest of the Warg-Scouts race off after the Company.  
»»—- ~ —-««

 **Third Person POV**

 **Location: Inside a cave In the Misty Mountains**

I watch the company as they were resting all the Dwarves were asleep. Bilbo wasn't. I could tell he was only pretending to be asleep.

And since I was standing watch I was the one to catch him leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" I ask.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo says.

"you're part of the company. What do you think everyone else will do when they see you gone when they wake up, we need you." Bofur says.

"I'm not needed, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bilbo says.

Thorin's heartbeat sped up. He was now awake. And he's probably listening to our conversation.

"You're homesick. I understand." I say.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do. " Bilbo says.

"I do, I have no home here. And look at me, I'm traveling with Dwarves who doesn't have one either. You have a home Bilbo one you can go back too. The dwarves and I don't. So, if you want to go, go." I said stepping aside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Bilbo says.

"No, you're right." I say.

I look towards his sword and saw it glowing blue.

"What's that? Is it supposed to mean something?" I ask.

Bilbo pulls his sword partway out of its sheath and saw that it was glowing bright blue.

Thorin raises his head as I begin to hear this strange machinery noise. Cracks begin to break the floor.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin says.

Before anyone can react, the floor of the cave collapses downwards. The entire company and I falls down a and lands in a giant wooden cage.

A horde of something runs towards us as I can hear their heavy footsteps.

"What are they?" I ask.

"Goblins!" Thorin screams towards the company and me.

The Goblins begin to attack us. When I notice the goblins are taking away our weapons, I turn mine into concealed jewelry before they can take them. My mother's sword I wasn't so lucky with. They took it off my belt.

The hoard of goblins begins dragging us away. I turn to see Bilbo ducking and evading the Goblins. Somehow they missed him. Did they even see him?

* * *

 **AN:** Hope you guys like it, stay tuned for the future editing updates for this book :):):)

 **~Till Next Time,**

 **SimlyJustCrossovers**


	13. Chapter 6: Part II

Author Note: Changes have been made to chapter 2, It has Been split into two parts (Chapter 2: Dûdagnir and Chapter 3: Until We Meet Again) I think you'll like the changes I have made to those chapters and If you do please, comment and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

 **Earenniel P.O.V**

 **Location: Goblin Town**

The Goblin horde brings us through tunnels that network together. Kind of like what inside a ant hill would look reach a massive Goblin wearing a kings crown, sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He was far larger than any of the Goblins, and was incredibly ugly, with warts all over his chin.

Everyone's weapons were piled together.

The massive Goblin jumps off his throne, trampling several Goblins under his feet, and approaches the company.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin asks.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." A Goblin says.

"And a she elf!" Another Goblin says.

"Dwarves? Elves?" The massive Goblin asks.

"We found them on the front porch." One of the Goblins says.

"Well, don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The Great Goblin says.

The Goblins search the group thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Óin's hearing trumpet was thrown on the floor and crushed under the foot of a Goblin. My satchel was also throne on the floor as well. A goblin removed my bracelet which held my hidden weapons was also thrown in the pile. I continuously stare at my belongings in the pile.

"What are you all doing in these parts? Speak!" The massive goblin asks.

No one says a word, refusing to speak to the Goblin.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" The Great Goblin says.

The Great Goblin points at Ori.

"Start with the youngest." The Great Goblin says.

"Wait!" Thorin shouts.

Thorin steps forward to the front lines.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain." The massive Goblin says.

The Massive Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." The massive Goblin says.

And the rest of the Goblins laughed at what he said to Thorin.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." The Great Goblin says.

Thorin looks up in surprise and disbelief.

"Azog, the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin says.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin asks with a raised eyebrow.

The Great Goblin laughs, then turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket and holding a slate.

"Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize." The king Goblin says.

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate cackling with laughter. He then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys it far beyond my eyes can see.

Dozens of Goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to their king Goblin while he was dancing and sings to us.

 _Bones will be shattered_  
 _Necks will be wrung_  
 _You'll be beaten and battered_  
 _From racks you'll be hung_  
 _You will lie down here and never be found_  
 _Down in the deep of Goblin-town_

One of the Goblins examines the weapons in the pile. I soon notice it to be my mother's.

"Hey, put that down!" I yell.

As he slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, the Goblin gasps in horror and throws down the sword, landing in the view of all the Goblins.

The Goblins howl in fear and rage as they retreat from it. The king Goblin runs rapidly to his throne, trampling many Goblins on his way.

"I know that sword!" The Great Goblin exclaims pointing at the sword.

"If you're afraid of my mother's sword, maybe You're afraid of Orcist as well." I say.

"Orcist is here." The king Goblin says as if it was worse then my mother's sword.

The Goblins began whipping the group with ropes and leaping on them, biting and slashing at them. I try to shake off the Goblins that leapt on top of me, but more kept on coming.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all!" The Great Goblin shouts.

I looked to my left to see mutiple a few more Goblins climb and hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out a knife.

"Cut off his head!" The king Goblin shouts.

The Goblin holds it's knife over Thorin and prepares to behead him.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of bright light fills the Tunnel.

A shockwave rips through, flinging all the standing Goblins in the air.

Everyone was knocked down, including the king Goblin. When the force of the explosion passes, most of the lights in the area had been snuffed out. A shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up.

There is only one person I know with a point hat.

"Gandalf." I say, but how did he do that? Do he do that?

He was holding his staff in one hand and his sword, Glamdring, in the other.

Light slowly returns to the area, we all slowly look up. Every one else was recovering from the shock and they finally stare and notice Gandalf's appearance in the tunnel.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf says.

We all quickly got up and begin fighting the Goblins.

As the Goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. Gandalf cuts down one Goblin with a left slash, then strikes another Goblin with a right slash, swinging both his sword and staff. He then stabs a Goblin in the chest with his sword.

The king Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The king Goblin exclaims noticing Gandalf's sword.

My eyes drifted to the pile of weapons and I rush towards my belongings. I quickly turn my jewelry back into my weapons and begin to fire my arrows at any Goblin that comes into my sight. There remains turning into gold as the arrow lands into them.

"Where did you get Celestial Bronze?" The king Goblin yells as me.

"So, you know what it is. And you know one fatal shot will turn you into dust." I say turning my bow towards him.

"Oh, I'm scared. a celestial bronze arrow's gonna turn me to dust." He says trying to swing his mace at me, but I easily slide step away he gets angry turning his attention to Thorin who attacking him.

The king Goblin swings his mace at Thorin, but he spins around and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the massive Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. To late to turn him to dust now.

More Goblins continued to attack the group on the platform.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf says.

Starting to run we Cut through the Goblins around us. I look back to see hundreds upon hundreds of Goblins running after us.

"Quickly!" Gandalf says.

"Post!" Dwalin says.

Dwalin and some of the Dwarves cut a wooden post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!" Dwalin yells.

They charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long post. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and knocks aside Goblins that stood in his path.

Glóin hits one Goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking it and dropping all the Goblins on it into the darkness below. Several Goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the group.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yells.

I aim my arrow at one of the ropes and watch as it cleanly cuts the rope. The platform falls outward, entangling the Goblins swinging on the ropes.

Several Goblins start shooting arrows at Kili, but he deflects some of the arrows with his sword. He then grabs a nearby ladder and drops it on the oncoming Goblins. Kili and some of the other Dwarves run forward, pushing the ladder with the Goblins trapped infront of them. As they approach a gap in the path, the Goblins fall down into the darkness.

We use he ladder acts as a bridge to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as we cross it, Dwalin breaks the ladder, preventing the Goblins from chasing us further.

"Quickly!" Gandalf says.

We continue running through these maze like paths. Until we come across a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. We all jump on the pathway and the dwarves with swords slices the ropes making the pathway swings away and approach a different path.

"Jump!" Thorin yells.

Several of the Dwarves including I, manage to jump to the other path. However, the suspended path swings back before the others can jump. several Goblins leap on, and as the walkway swings back again, the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf.

I manage to jump to the new path as well.

They quickly cut the ropes, causing the swinging pathway and the Goblins on it to fall. We follow Gandalf running through the tunnels, killing all the Goblins our path.

Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing it to fall down and began rolling in front of the company, squashing all the Goblins in their way.

Soon, we approach a bridge between two walls. As we tried to cross it, the king Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up, in front of us.

I am not gonna even question how he caught up to us so fast.

I looked around to see we're surrounded by hundreds of Goblins, again. approaching us from all side.

"You thought you could escape me?" The king Goblin says.

The Great Goblin swings his mace twice at Gandalf, causing him to stumble back and almost fall.

"What are you going to do now, Wizard?" The king Goblin asks. Well that explains it. Gandalf is a wizard?

Gandalf moves forward and pokes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The king Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The king Goblin yells out.

Gandalf then slices the king Goblin in the belly, making him falls to his knees and clutching his belly.

"That'll do it." The king Goblin says.

Gandalf swings his sword one last time and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall, dead. The weight of the massive Goblin causes the bridge to start shaking.

The bridge we are standing on breaks away and starts sliding down the side of the cave.

At the speed it was going it, demolishing everything in it's way. We all clinged on, screaming in terror as we slide down.

I find away to land on my feet while the rest are buried in the wood.

Gandalf get up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the Dwarves, who were still stuck in the wreckage.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur says.

Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the king Goblin lands on the wreckage, squishing the Dwarves further, making them cry out in pain. I looked away. That must hurt.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin says.

As the Dwarves free themselves from the rubble, Kili looks up and was shocked by what he saw.

"Gandalf!" Kili says.

The group looks up and saw thousands of Goblins running down toward them.

"There's too many!, My quiver may be infinite, but even I will be towered by them." I say.

"The lass is right. We can't fight them." Dwalin says.

"Only one thing will save us. daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf says helping the dwarves stand.


End file.
